Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he will help Sonic and friends when necessary. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, behind only Sonic himself. Shadow is voiced by Jason Griffith Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) His theme Shadow came along with Sonic and Silver to aid Team Prime. During this, he rescued Sailor Mini Moon from Freddy Krueger. The thing was that he didn't care how grateful she, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were. However, he later ended up being a friend and mentor to Sailor Mini Moon. The P Team Storyline Wrath of the God of War Shadow returns with Sonic and their friends against Ares and the other villains. Meister of War Shadow returns helping Sonic, Knuckles Riso, and others against Zeus and other villains. The Legend of Maka Albarn LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Shadow is a bodyguard to Arukenimon. Gallery shadow fiery.JPG shadow grin.JPG 011.jpg 038-3.jpg 073shadow.jpg 104shadow.jpg 164shadow.jpg 331672518_640.jpg Dcdvefdsbrgfndtrmy.jpg GUPE8P-6.png ngbbs47d0ae913bf16.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_chaos_blast_by_shadow_and_espio-d5zyl4v.jpg Shadow-3-shadow-the-hedgehog-30547010-899-722.png Shadow-large.png ShadowTheHedgehogWallpaper800.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Shadow_The_Hedgehog_-_1.png 341.jpg hqdefault6.jpg _TTP_Sonic_X_-_Episode_73_RAW072_00.jpg 0001.gif 108shadow.jpg 178310_1246549765554_full.jpg 6426239587_2ded0168d5_o.jpg alanna_the_hedgehog_glitter____preview____by_shadowchaos123-d5osdnp.jpg 20120305165441!Shadow_from_Sonic_X.jpg -shadow.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_sonic_riders_and_sonic_x_by_jamesthefoxable1-d4o8esv.jpg Shadow-13.jpg Shadow-25.jpg Shadow-26.jpg Sonic-X-Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-8731845-640-480.jpg 091shadow.jpg shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg shadow hehe.jpg shadow hm.jpg shadow use emerald.jpg shadow tall.jpg shadow down.jpg Sleeping_Shadow_by_Cacti.jpg shadow with green emerald.jpg shadow with chaos emeralds.png Super Shadow Gallery Shadow super shiny.jpg Shadow super ready.jpg Shadow super tough.jpg Shadow super.jpg Shadow super ready attack.gif Shadow super i can do this.jpg Shadow super determined.jpg Shadow super wink.jpg Sonic Boom Gallery Shadow Sonic Boom.png Shadow Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric.jpg Shadow Face Me (Sonic Boom).png|"Why don't you come here and face me?" Category:Characters Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Double Agent Category:Non Humans Category:Roleplaying Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animals Category:Teleporters Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Creations of Science Category:Loners Category:Gun Users Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Bikers Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:False Villain Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Future Members of the Order of the Just Category:Anti Villains Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing